The present invention relates generally to the attachment of decorative trim members to motor vehicle wheels and more particularly to a trim attachment device and system which are adaptable to a variety of wheels, either front or rear, used on small, medium, and large General Motors trucks, as well as any other truck or recreational vehicle having two locator pins on the wheel.
It is the desire of many owners of trucks and recreational vehicles to improve the cosmetic appearance of their wheels by adding decorative trim rings and the like, performing a function similar to a standard hubcap available on automobiles. Indeed, the prior art contains many examples of methods and brackets that have been developed to accomplish this. Some employ spring clips or hooks which engage under tension the outer portion of the wheel. Others use brackets which mount directly to the wheel lugs and, in turn, provide a central point for attachment of the wheel trim member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,764 issued to Lamme discloses a combined lock bracket and wheel cover for automotive vehicles. However, Lamme uses bracket 26 which must be attached underneath the existing lug nut of a wheel. Many manufacturers have discovered that it is unsafe to remove a lug nut to place a wheel trim attachment member on the wheel. Further, the Department of Transportation requires that all decorative trim members must be removed for a DOT inspection of the wheel. Because the device of Lamme is attached to the wheel using a bracket, Lamme cannot perform this function. Furthermore, Lamme does not recognize and does not teach the use of attachment at a locator pin.
Canadian Patent No. 1,160,262 issued to Ladouceur discloses a wheel cover. Although Ladouceur discloses the use of a trim member that is not fastened by removal of lug nuts, Ladouceur fails to recognize the benefits of attachment at the locator pins found on General Motors vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,091 issued to Nguyen et al. discloses a convertible wire wheel hub cover. Nguyen uses a spring clipped hub cover. Nguyen fails to recognize and take advantage of the locator pins in existence on General Motors wheels.
Similarly, British Patent No. 1,172,809 discloses a motorvehicle wheel disk assembly. This method of attachment uses a bolt placed into the wheel as a method of attachment. It fails to take advantage of the existing locator pins.
British Patent No. 2,046,185 issued to Shalts et al. discloses a locking hub cover for vehicle wheels. However, this device requires the removal of a wheel lug for attachment.
The first patent to take advantage of locator pins is U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,724 issued to Applicant on June 12, 1990. At that time, Applicant felt that in order to attach a wheel trim member, a bracket must be used. Therefore, any trim member system practicing Applicant's earlier patent must use the bracket and an interior screw or bolt to hold trim member to bracket.
What is needed, then, is a system that provides a secure and consistent centered means for attachment of wheel trim members, which is easy to install, which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is readily removable for inspection, and which is readily adaptable to more than one wheel configuration with a minimum of components.